Virginia Beach Devils
Teams of the NLF Virginia Beach Devils The Virginia Beach Devils are one of the most popular teams in the NLF today. Somehow, the team has managed to branch out past the state of Virginia, to have one of the NLF's largest national fanbases. Maybe it's their story. When the NLF Candidacy Poll came back from Virginia Beach in February of 2013, the NLF Board didn't know what to expect. Virginia had been overlooked during every major expansion attempt by the BFL because they claimed the area was too crowded with other sports. But, by 2013, Virginia had one major sports team, and two minor league baseball teams. What the Board discovered however, was a 94% approval rating. Virginia has never had a team to the NLF degree before, and were thrilled at the chance. So Tading announced Virginia as a NLF state on February 20, 2013. The naming poll was released the following day. With over 75% of the votes, the name Devils won, though the league still doesn't get why. Three days after the team's appearance was revealed, their owner came forward. Bobby J. Williams, a local entrepreneur and Virginia native, currently stands as the only NLF owner to be nominated by that local fanbase. He was selected due to his local popularity and his high status in Virginia Beach. He was so popular, in fact, that fans voted the stadium be named after him. Construction on Bobby J. Williams Stadium began on March 3, 2013. It took about 20 months to complete, due to how state-of-the-art the stadium's design was. It was announced complete in November 2014. A few days before their inaugural game vs Omaha, the team announced the hiring of HC Mark D'Antonio, former Michigan State coach. Virginia lost to Omaha 28-9, and went 3-11-1 in 2015, falling to Division IV. In 2016 and 2017, Virginia only won 6 games over those 2 seasons. Following the 2017 season, the team released Mark D'Antonio amidst rumors that D'Antonio had a gambling problem. The next day, the team hired HC Todd Davis, former OC to Texas A&M. In the 2018 Draft, Davis selected one of his former players with the #1 pick. He selected DE Marcus Campbell out of Texas A&M. Virginia went 6-9 in 2018, but fans were satisfied with the potential of Marcus Campbell. In 2019, Virginia posted a 7-8 record. But, Virginia ranked #1 in overall defense in 2019, and had a feeling they were just one more piece away from Division III. In 2020, Virginia drafted RB Gregory Sampson of Texas A&M with the #3 pick. Virginia instantly became the team to beat in Division IV. And in 2020, they played like it, posting a 10-5 record, and beating the expansion London United 37-30 to win the Division IV Championship, and advance to Division III. In 2021, Virginia posted a 9-5-1 record, but failed to advance past the Semi-Finals. Entering 2022, only Seattle is seen as a threat to Virginia. The only question, who wants it more, Seattle or Virginia? Marcus Campbell, DE When Virginia Beach announced they were hiring former Texas A&M DC Todd Davis as their new HC, the league got a clear vision of the #1 pick in 2018. It came as no surprise when Virginia drafted DE Marcus Campbell with the pick. Campbell was asked from day one to lead Virginia's defense, and from day one, he has answered the call. Heading into 2022, his 4th season, he is a 2-time Division 4 All-Pro, and looks to take Division III by storm. Standing at 6'5, 275 ponuds, and only 25, Marcus Campbell wants to be more than just another great player. Marcus Campbell wants to become a legend. Campbell is as consistent as they come, and entering 2022, says he wants nothing more than to beat Seattle and win Division III. Is Campbell ready?